loveless Weavile
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: juliet caught a weavile, only problem is he doesnt like her. what can she do to change his mind? lemon, PKMNxHUMAN


loveless weavile-

juliet held the pokeball in her hands, suprised she had caught a weavile so easily. she recalled her monferno jimmy so she could spend some alone time with her new pokemon. she pressed the button on his pokeball, a red beam forming her weavile. "hello there, my names juliet" she beamed "im naming you adonis, ok?" Adonis looked away, embarassed that he had a been caught of guard when she captured him. "whats up? do you want to go to the pokemon center to get some rest?" she asked. "vile...(yes...)" he stared walking toward slateport city leaving juliet following behind.

once checked into their room Adonis crossed his arms and sat on one of the beds snarling quietly. noticing his discomfort, juliet sat beside him. "hey Adon, you feeling alright you seem mad... is this about you being caught by a girl?" she put an arm around him. "weavile!(get off me!)" he yelled scratching her arm. she jumped up and stared at him, a mixture of disbelief and fear in her hazel eyes. this made Adonis smile, he had scared his so-called trainer. "you'll warm up to me" she told him, "i wont give up on you"

"weavile wea! (well you should!)" he growled. juliet sighed as she sat on the bed across from him. "my raichu was the same, she used to shock me every oppertunity she could and now shes my best friend!" she was trying to convince him she wasnt so bad by saying things like 'everyone grows to like me eventually' and 'i know we are going to be brilliant partners!"

Adonis just turned away, obviously not caring what she had to say. it was this moment an idea popped into juliets mind. she twisted a bit of her black hair as she debated whether or not to do it. her final answer was: yes. she stood up and closed the sound-proof window (even the walls were sp), followed by the curtain. the she locked the door with her room key which she then put back in her pocket. she knealed in front of Adonis and looked into his cold eyes. she then pushed his legs apart and looked at his sheath. he raised one of his eyebrows, watching her as she continued. juliet reached out a hand and tickled it. Adonis was to shocked to protest. a while later his small pink genital came out. the weavile blushed wonder how his trainer had aroused him. "weavile (oh no)" he said looking away.

"no need to be embarassed, its natual" she told him. to make him feel better she took her shirt off, followed by her bra showing her unusually large breasts. she returned to her position in front of Adonis. her hand grabbed his length and jerked him off. then she ran her finger tips down it giving him a tingling sensation. "vi...(ah...)" he moaned. he closed his eyes enjoying what his trainer was doing to him. juliet saw how much he was enjoying this so she put the tip of it in her mouth, moving her mouth to cover all of it. Adonis opened his eyes and looked at her, she looked up at him meeting his gaze and smiled. she ran her tounge up it as she sucked. the weavile bit his lip as a small stream of spunk filled her mouth. she hesitated for a moment and then swollowed.

juliet took his paw and lead him over to her bed, where she lay down and positioned him in a sitting on her waist. putting a hand behind his head she slowly put his face infront of her left nipple. he knew what to do. his small almost lizard like tounge began licking it, quickly making it go hard. after 7 licks he began sucking it giving juliet a zing of excitement. she rubbed his head as he did this, so he knew he was doing a good job. with his left hand he teased her right nipple, circling round it with his claw and pinching it. they had been doing this for a few minutes until juliet gently pushed him off. she stood up and pushed her shorts and pants down leaving her compleatly naked.

Adonis stood up his member hard and throbbing. he watched her as she bent over her bed backwards and opened her legs. "do what the beast inside you wants to do.." she whispered to him as he got readdy to plough her. she nodded giving him the go-ahed. his hands held her waist as he started thrusting hard and fast. "ieeeeya!" juliet cried with pleasure. incase someone heared them through the door, Adoinis put his hand over her mouth muffling her moaning. "mmmmhuuuum" she moaned trying to yell, releasing her juices. Adonis stopped and licked it up then continued his humping. with a final thrust he ejaculated deep inside her. when he pulled out she jumped up and madly kissed him. their mouths opened and their tounges hugged.

later that night Adois snuck into juliets bed. he lay behind her, his organ slowly exiting his sheath. she woke up, knowing her weavile was behind her and smiled. his member slid into her tushy making her jump slightly. "i told you that you would love me eventually" she whispered to him. and she was right, he did love her more that just as a friend, as a mate.

_**sorry if there are any spelling errors. so leave comments and feel free to give me ideas for another story. **_

_**fiddler xx**_


End file.
